Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie
Plot It's Lumpy's first Halloween with Roo , Winnie the Pooh, and their friends in the Hundred Acre Wood. Where they are all joined by Pooh, Tigger Piglet and Eeyore are all at Piglets house. While the group discusses their plans for Halloween they begin planning for their first night of trick-or-treating. Until Tigger, warns his friends about the dreaded evil fearsome Gobloon, in the woods and it's location the creepy cave down the slimy slide and the tree of terror where soon enough Rabbit opposes Tigger's ghost story being that it still frightens Lumpy who has never experienced Halloween before in which Rabbit does not believe in such things where he and Tigger wildly open and close the curtains and explains that every year on Halloween he appears to search for people to catch and he will turn any unsuspecting victims into Jaggedy-lanterns if he catches them. But Tigger tells them that if the Gobloon is captured first, it will grant its captors one wish. After Pooh eats all of Rabbit's trick-or-treat candy, Rabbit lets everyone know the bad news Pooh ate all the candy that Rabbit had already gathered and states that there is no more candy in the Hundred Acre Wood. Which Roo and Lumpy set out to capture the Gobloon to wish for more candy. According to Tigger's directions on the map they are able to go past the Creepy Cave, then down the Slimy Slide, and into the Tree of Terror. Later on entering the Creepy Cave, Lumpy and his lunchbox get stuck on some rocks, Which leads Lumpy to believe that they're being followed. He desperately wants to go back, but Roo insists that they should press on, and eventually they find the Slimy Slide, And then the Tree of Terror But when Roo and Lumpy reach the supposed Gobloon's lair, they see the Tree of Terror struck with fright and they run under a log waiting for the Gobloon to appear. So Roo tells him the story from Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, when Piglet was afraid to go trick-or-treating, but gained his courage. Roo believes that if Piglet can conquer his fears so can Lumpy where the story is retold by Roo. In the beginning of this story Piglet faces his fears about Halloween in order to celebrate it with his best friend Winnie the Pooh But When His Friends Show Up At His House Piglet Still Has Not Picked A Halloween Costume And Eventually He Decides Not To Participate It And So With The Entire Holiday Falling Apart Each Of Them Return To Their Perspective Home But Later They Decide To Spend The Evening However Piglet Runs Away Into The Forest At The First Sight Of His Costumed Friends Lost In The Woods Where Upon Seeing Pooh In The Tree, With Eeyore And Tigger (Dressed Up As Spookables) Trying To Get Him Down Piglet Decides To Rescue Him, And Then They All End Up Rolling Right Through Rabbit's Well-Kept Pumpkin Patch. But, This Means That Piglet Has Conquered His Fears Of Halloween Has Been Unscared. And Enjoys Halloween With His Friends Meanwhile at the end of this story Lumpy helps Roo set a trap for the Gobloon, In The Tree Of Terror But When They Hear A Creaking Noise And Had To Go Investigate On The Bridge They Find A Wheelbarrow Full Of Jack-O-lanterns Which The Jack-O-lanterns Roll Out Of The Wheelbarrow At Their Arrival but the two end up running away when they believe that the Gobloon is returning. Where Lumpy Is Again Scared Because They Are Both Separated Where The Latter Fleeing From An Unknown Figure With A Wheelbarrow Full Of Jack-O-lanterns Where This Makes Them Run but this time in different directions! Which He Hears Roo's Cries And Goes Off Running In That Direction But By The Time He Gets There Roo Had Gone Looking For Him And A Terrified Roo Flees. believing that Roo has been captured by the Gobloon and remembering their vow to be "Brave Together and Brave Forever, In which Lumpy carries out an act of terrific bravery to rescue his friend Roo where Lumpy ends up stuck in the trap they'd set for the Gobloon. Lumpy is heart-broken to be alone, as he and Roo had promised to stay together during the adventure. Later at Piglets house, Scarecrow Rabbit, Superhero Tigger, Honeypot Pooh Bear, and Bandit Eeyore have decided that instead of Halloween candy, they'll have vegetables for Halloween, and they all go Trick-or-Treating at each others houses. Where Roo ends up back in The Tree of Terror Himself And Roo finds a Jack-o'-lantern resembling Lumpy, which makes him think his friend has been caught by the Gobloon. Where he vows never to leave Lumpy again as he goes and warns the other Trick-or-Treaters Meanwhile Once back with the others, Roo recruits Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore and Rabbit to help him capture the Gobloon and save Lumpy. Where Scarecrow Rabbit Honeypot Pooh Bear Angel Piglet Superhero Tigger and Bandit Eeyore decide to take a break from Vegetable Trick or Treating to hear Roo's plight and they all rushed to save their little friend Lumpy. But when they arrive at the trap Roo sees that his trap is lifted and believes the Gobloon is trapped Knowing that Roo came back for him where they Are Unsure What To Wish For But Instead Of Wishing For Halloween Candy Roo Wishes To Have His Friend Back Without Even Knowing That His Friend Lumpy Is Still Inside The Trap But When Roo wishes to have his friend Lumpy back. Hearing Roo's voice, Lumpy is inspired to break his way out of the trap. And Jumps On Roo Much To The Joy Of His Friends And Lumpy Is Now Free Again Everyone Decides To Go And Trick Or Treat Some More. Where the group finally goes trick-or-treating, and Kanga, who was in reality the mysterious figure by which Roo and Lumpy were frightened a little earlier, throws a Halloween party for the friends and, invites them all inside completed with cookies treats and Jack-o'-lanterns that she'd carved in everyone's likenesses for Pooh and all his friends. Meanwhile inside Kanga's house they find Jack-O-lanterns carved to represent each and everyone of them, where there isn't one for Lumpy as she explains that she must have accidentally dropped Lumpy's Jack-o'-lantern--a mistake that sparked the entire adventure. And it appears that Kanga lost her very own Lumpy looking pumpkin a little earlier. And so it was with Lumpy's first Halloween being successful, everyone from the Hundred Acre Wood enjoys the Halloween party. and has fun on his first Halloween, where Lumpy now loves Halloween as Pooh prepares a candied apple and everything is once again grand in a remarkable place called the Hundred Acre Wood. Trivia Christopher Robin and Owl are no shows from this film. But Gopher only appears during the flashback sequence of Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh Sequence. To date, this is Gopher's final appearance in any Winnie the Pooh media line. This is the last Winnie the Pooh film in which John Fiedler provides Piglet's final voice, due to his death from cancer in 2005 Cast * David Ogden Stiers as The Narrator *Jimmy Bennett as Roo *Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger *John Fiedler as the (final role) of Piglet *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Kath Soucie as Kanga *Michael Gough as Gopher Category:STEVE SCHATZBERG as Piglet (Singing Voice) Category:Movies